custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutare Universe Storyline
About Differences from Prime Reality: *It mainly follows the normal BIONICLE plot, untill the events of 2006, when attempting to recover the mask of Life, the Piraka are brutally killed by a force known as the Aboleo organization, who allow the Toa Inikia to take the mask from Vezon, and revive Mata Nui. Effectively stoping Teridax. However, Teridax soon Hijacks Mata Nui's body temporarly by using an emergancy feature set in place by the Great Beings, which allows Teridax to temporarly take over the robot. Teridax accidently takes off from Aqua Magna, and Crashes upon Bara Magna, where the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe are forced to flee from the inside of the Robot. Mata Nui eventually retakes control, only critically damaged, and Kills the Makuta with his power. He then uses the remaining power from the robot to bring Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna together once more, fufilling his destiny. Afterwards, the Inhabitants of the Matoran Universe are forced to adjust to the Glatorian system, and the new and utterly alien world. *Glatorian are fully organic (along with Agori), and Matoran Universe inhabitants have some cybernetic enchancments, made to them by the great beings. Matoran Universe inhabitants are still able to reproduce, despite these enchancments (said enchancments are actually part of their DNA, and is created with them during incubation). *Rahi are fully organic. *Backstory includes the stories of Chicken Bond, Toa Hydros, and Echo 1. Some events have been ommited due to the characters not existing, or the events in which they happend never taking place. *The Mersions, Zevereck (and their counterparts), Zeraton, Draconians, all species created by Toa Hydros (too many to list here), Hybrids (Aotalgs), Rahk'veth, and Crustainax. *The Master does not exist in this dimension. Timeline This timeline of events in the Mutare Universe is marked as the following: *Events are known before the great cataclysm (BGC) or after the great cataclysm (AGC) *Events on Bara Magna/Spherus Magna will be'' Italicizied'' font. *Events in the Matoran Universe will be Underlined. *Prime Reality Events that are carried over to this reality are in Bold font. *Events on Bara Magna/Spherus Magna are known as Before the Shattering (BTS) and After the shattering (ATS) *Events on Spherus Magna after the re-unification of Spherus Magna are PR-U (Post Re-Unification) Prehistory *1,000,000+BGC(BTS) The Universe, then later the Solis Magna System are created. *265,000+BGC(BTS) The Great Beings had created a society on Spherus Magna, ruling over Agori, Glatorian, and other lifeforms. *150,000+BGC(BTS) The Great Beings create a Prototype Robot-like spacecraft to explore their universe, however, The Great Beings utilized an unstable energy source, causing the Prototype to detonate, and scatter. *103,000+BGC(BTS) The Iron tribe is effected by the Dream Plauge, causing them to be shunned by the rest of the planet. *100,000+BGC(BTS) The Great Beings create the Elemental Lords to lead the tribes, however, war breaks out between the tribes over energiezed protodermis desposites. Realizing that the energiezed protodermis would cause damage to the planet, they create the Mata Nui robot to fix the planet after it's destruction. It also had a secondary function to study alien races, and determine the best society for the future Spherus Magna. The Great Beings create Toa to inhabit the Matoran universe, which is inside Mata Nui's Robotic body. They also were also given the task of protecting the Av-matoran that resided in Karda Nui, and the rest of the Matoran. Several Pocket Dimensions were conected to the main reality, and the Kanohi Ignika, the mask of life, is created and placed in the southern continent for safekeeping. The hand of Artakha is created to monitor the inhabitant of the Matoran Universe, however, it is eventually disbanded and replaced by the Order of Mata Nui. *'100,000 BGC(''BTS)' 'Mata Nui is finally awakened and sent out into the universe, taking a number of new races with him. The Xevthian, Alxor, Begins his takeover of the universe. After some time, he is defeated by a Mersion with the aid of the Secretive hand of Artahka. Alxor is later imprisioned in the pit. Makuta Ataeht, inspiried by Alxor, attempts to take over the Matoran universe. However, he is stopped by Makuta Agemo's Toa Hagah and Makuta Vazerax. *1 ATS ''(100,000 BGS)' The Shattering occurs, seperating Spherus Magna into three sections. Bara Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bota Magna.''' '''On the largest chunk of Spherus Magna, Bara Magna, the Glatorian system is created and implemented to ensure large-scale conflict would not happen again. *'95,000 BGS' The Barraki Warlords begin conquering the Matoran Universe. *'80,000 BGS' Learning that the Leage of Six Kingdoms, lead by the Barraki, wish to overthrow Mata Nui, the Brotherhood of Makuta attacks the Kingdom in a surprise attack. After their defeat, Botar sends the Barraki to the pit. *'78,500 BGS' The Matoran Civil war starts in Metru Nui. The Convocation *'78,100 BGC' Teridax sucsessfully ends the Matoran Civil War, and is commended for his efforts by Miserix. Toa Jovan and his Toa team complete their mission by using the Ignika. Jovan becomes the Turaga of Voya Nui. Mutran arrives at the island of Tren Krom, who's thoughts is shared with the Makuta. Mutran gains vast knowledge, including Teridax's plan. Using the knowledge obtained from Tren Krom, Teridax calls a Convocation, where he convices the BoM to overthrow Miserix. Teridax takes controll of the BoM, and has the Makuta who allied with Miserix killed. 'At this time, Agemo discoveres an ancient device called "The Derelect" Used by the Great Beings to assist in the construction of Mata Nui. Agemo uses the device, ''and is transported to the Derelect upon Bota Magna. Over time, Agemo learns how to use the Derelect, and is able to move across all three pieces of Sphereus Magna, and Mata Nui's body. *'''70,000+ BGC 'The Dark Hunters are formed, and a base of Operations is established on Odina. Makuta Spiriah conducts his experiments on Zakaz, accidently starting a civil war. The BoM quarantines the island, and declares Spiriah a rogue agent. *'60,000 BGC' The time slip occurs, all beings, save the members of members of The Order of Mata Nui can remember the events. This allowed the OoMN to move some of the Av-Matoran away from the southern continent. *'30,000+ BGC' The Makuta evolve to antidermis beings, and orders the Nynrah Ghosts to modify their armor. *'14,000 BGC' Dume becomes Turaga of Metru Nui. *'6,000 BGC' The Makoki stone is stolen by Vezok from a Toa Tower. *'3,000 BGC' The Dark Hunters release the dreaded Kanohi Dragon upon Metru Nui. The takeover attempt fails. *'2,500 BGC' The Nui Stone is destroyed. Toa Tuyet is arrested by the OoMN. *'2,000 BGC' The Dark Hunters invade Metru Nui, they eventually leave the city with a baragan between the Skakdi Hakaan and the Toa Lihkan. The Makoki stone is given back to the toa, however, It is stolen again by the Dark Hunters. *'1,500 BGC' Makuta Kojol raids Artkahka and escapes with the Mask of light. *'300 BGC' Teridax's Toa Hagah steals the Mask of Light back, but they are turned into Rahaga by Roodaka. Mata Nui is infected by a virus, slowly killing him. *'0 BGC' Teridax realeses the Morbuzahk upon Metru Nui, and orders the assassination of the Toa Mangai. The Toa Metru destroy the vines, but are branded imposters by the Fake Dume. Teridax has all the Matoran placed in special spheres to wipe their minds, allowing him to appear as their savior when he re-opens them. The Vahi, the mask of time, is created by Vakama. The Catacylism *'0 AGC' A virus injected into Mata Nui forces him to crash into Aqua Magna. Makuta announces his plan to the Toa Metru, afterwards, he is imprisoned in a protodermis cages. While Metru Nui is rocked by the resulting earthquake, Teridax announces his plan to the Toa Metru, but is imprisoned inside a Protodermis cage. The Toa escape with some of the Matoran to the new island of Mata Nui, which is created on Aqua Magna's surface by Mata Nui's malfunctioning disguise protocols. Part of the Southern Continent is dislodged by the earthquake, rocketing up through its dome onto the surface of Aqua Magna, where it becomes the island of Voya Nui. The Toa Mata are launched to the island of Mata Nui to help awaken the Great Spirit, but a malfunction leaves their pods floating in the ocean. The Toa later return to Metru Nui to retrieve the rest of the Matoran, only to discover that Visorak have conquered the island. After much conflict, the Toa Metru succeed with the aid of the Rahaga and Keetongu, though Teridax is awakened in the process. The Vahi is retrieved from the Silver Sea and taken to Mata Nui. The Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War begins when the Shadowed One learns of the death of two of his operatives at Teridax's hands. *'1 AGC' Makuta Teridax begins to infect Rahi on Mata Nui. *'700 AGC' Part of Voya Nui sinks beneath the waves, where it crushes Ehlek's fortress. Rebellion *'1000 AGC (101000 ATS)' When the Matoran Takua uses the hidden Toa stones to summon them, the Toa Mata arrive on Mata Nui after a thousand years of delay. In their quest to free the island from Teridax's reign of terror, they retrieve the hidden Kanohi and defeat his Rahi minions, eventually challenging the Makuta himself. On Bara Magna, the Skrall are driven out of the Black Spike Mountains area by the shapeshifting Baterra. They then colonize the city of Roxtus and begin to participate in the Glatorian arena match system. After his apparent defeat, Teridax proceeds to unleash the Bohrok hordes on the island to delay the Toa from interfering in his larger plan. However, after the imprisonment of their queens, Cahdok and Gahdok, these, too, are stopped. The Mata are transformed into Toa Nuva in the process. Shortly after the Bohrok invasion, the Bohrok-Kal launch an attack on the Toa's Suvas, stealing their Nuva symbols and therefore their elemental powers. After the Toa manage to collect the newly appeared Kanohi Nuva, they discover that the Bohrok-Kal are attempting to free the Bohrok queens, but successfully trick the Kal into destroying themselves. On Mata Nui, the hidden Avohkii mask of light is discovered by Takua, who is revealed to be an Av-Matoran in disguise. After unlocking his full power through the Kanohi and transforming into Toa Takanuva, he defeats six of Teridax's Rahkshi, using their Kraata to lead him to Teridax's lair, where he manages to defeat the Makuta. ''The underground gate to Metru Nui is opened by Takanuva, through which the Matoran pass to begin reconstruction of the island. After arriving on the island, The Toa Nuva learn Mata Nui is dying from Turaga Dume,' however, they are direct to Daxia, and six matoran are selected to go and obtain the Mask of Life. Jaller, Kongu, Hahli, Nuparu, Matoro and Hewkii are chosen to go, and are sent to Voya Nui. The Aboleo organization sends agents to Voya Nui, who kill the Piraka and free the Matoran. They also clear the way for the Toa. The six Matoran are sent from Metru Nui to Voya Nui in Toa pods, and when they arive, they are transformed by the Red Star into Toa Inika. The Toa Inika travel to the center of the Volcano, where the Mask is waiting for them. They then are direct beneath the waves by the Aboleo members there. Agemo goes to Voya Nui and takes the Antidermis virus to Destral, where Teridax is freed and given a new body. Healing Mata Nui *1001 AGC (101001 ATS) The Toa Nuva repair parts of the Matoran Universe with the Staff of Artakha. The Toa Inika go underwater, where they find the Aboleo organization battling the Barraki. Matoro goes to heal Mata Nui, who never dies in this universe. ''Wishing to conquer the planet of Bara Magna, the Skrall leader Tuma launches a Skrall attack on Atero, killing many Agori and Glatorian and forcing the survivors to flee.''' The Toa Nuva are sent to Karda Nui, where they find Several Makuta Agents of the Aboleo organization batting their brothers. The Toa awaken Mata Nui without the use of the Inika. Once Mata Nui is awakend, the Toa celebrate in Metru Nui, however, during the celebration, Teridax uses a emergancy feature set into the Robot and takes over from Mata Nui. The Two spirits battle each other, and eventually Makuta Teridax accidently sends the robot to space. ''They then crash on Bara Magna, where Mata Nui is able to finally kill the Makuta, and uses the remaining power in the damaged robot to repair Spherus Magna before his core deactivates and kills Mata Nui. The inhabitants of the Matoran Universe flee to Spherus Magna, and are forced to join villages similar to their elements, or create their own tribes. War with Aboleo *''1 PR-U'' Appearances: *Vair's Blog *Kala Nui Chronicles *Dark Paths *Fated Sands Trivia: *All characters on this wiki (except for multiverse singularities) exist here, however, not all are examined in the written stories, or animated bits. Category:Mutare Universe Storyline